Mass effect challenge
by Theblackhound
Summary: While I may be creative just as everyone else is. This is basically a full on what if challenge concerning the events after mass effect 3 with synthesis ending. Mostly over Shepard's child. In a way this is also to show what you expect if a ME4 is made (excluding the antagonist) this challenge goes along with the ME4 what if fanfic I'm making. Mass Effect 4: Return of Shepard?


(Just for some people know, I have a cousin that likes to fuck with this account I have so if something looks or is bloody stupid as hell, that was him)

challenge-part 1(if anything from the original challenge that is present now is changed ignore it, that would be my cousin messing with my account)

part 2 the actual challenge

The challenge is simple: I have just finished playing mass effect three, ending option was synthesis and currently i wanted to challenge anyone who enjoys Mass effect to doing a fanfic out of the provided information i will give. (Not that this is just to get an idea of what others want to see if there is another mass effect game, And since i have no idea what to make for a galactic threat well we deal with reapers again, for this I apologize but all the crap in the middle if basically what you want to see if they make a ME4- besides we all know that Shepard won't be alive so this Idea is a basic what if ME4 deals with Shepard's Child)

The commander must be male:

Commanders name is Allen:  
Commanders love interest is Tali (or who ever you chose)

Commander is an Infiltrator since mass effect 1 and 2, becomes a Biotic- Vanguard in 3  
Romance started since Mass Effect 2:  
Shepard, Grunt, Thane, Mordin, Legion, Alanko(For those who judge i really didn't really care for this guy so i never though it was important to remember his name exactly), and Anders are dead:

Ashley, James, Tali, Garrus, Joker, EDI, Zaeed, Kasumi, Samara, Liara, Jacob, Jack, Miranda, and Wrex are alive.  
Geth and Qurian race Both Alive.

Geno-phage cured.  
Events of Omega, Leviathan, Citadel (Optional to have happened or not)  
Jarvok never meet, (Optional to come across him or integrate him into the Mass Effect 3 part of this Challenge)  
Clone Shepard: (Optional choices: Citadel did happen in ME3 clone is dead. Citadel DLC dint happen Clone is Alive and Wandering about the Galaxy)  
Main Character is OC Qurian (not that if you didn't have Tali as a love interest then that bit of info you can change along with character race  
Name: "your choice"  
Son/Daughter of Tali (or who you picked) and Allen (Shepard)  
Current figure presents tue Oc as 6'3ft with black hair and pale White skin.  
Qurian features presented by hands and pale skin.  
Human features presented by Higher Immune System then Qurians and no Body marks outside of tattoos

(make your own if its not a Qurian)

OC has the N7 and alliance marks tattooed on their shoulders (additional tattoo are up to you)

Upon first appearance of your OC will be talking to a newly Designed geth Infiltrator that they had created known as Legion 2.0 in honor of the geth unit that Aided their mother and father against the collectors and reapers. (Qurian)

(your OC if they are not Qurian, your choice)  
OC weapon choice: Your own

OC is an intermediate Engineer ( a Qurian its a given) and A very Skilled Biotic

(If not Qurian then no engineer unless that's the class you choose)

Biotic skill rank: Vanguard (your choice for non-Qurian OC)  
Carries minimum of Three guns

Engineering training

Or

biotic Training

OC currently has no love interest.

OC has a pet Varren named Rufus (optinal)

Varren follows OC everywhere groundside

OC problems: Trust issues, Short Temper, PTS-(Recovering), Forgot the halo term but It would be interesting to see it (Vocal Stress. I think the idea will present itself. If not, you have never played ODST, or you have and your an idiot -_-lll)

Problem: The reapers where not the only main threat to the galaxy. The Elites have Arrives.  
Elites are defective Reapers whom have converted there entire being into Organic sized beings of all races.  
Elite goal is the utter destruction of all Existence should the reapers fail.

Elites are causing Time fractures throughout the galaxy to bring back the old reapers and convert them into Elites in order to build an army to whip out all existence in the galaxy.

(this allowing for the return of dead characters)

Primary Target:

Grand-Elite: Sentinel

Location: Center of the Galaxy  
Final confrontation: Earth

Time fractures effect all time even back to Prothean Time this allows for massive amounts of Creativity of your part which i hope you actually Enjoy. Plot and plan of Actions are up to you. Remember this is a massive What-If story based on what was done from my part of the game. This ideal Challenge is for a Shepard/Tali Pairing and should be labels under Shepard or Tali or both if they both make an appearance in the story together, From here pairing is final no cheating on Shepard or Tali's part. As for Vector All things considers he is Paragon so cheating is highly unlikely if he has a love interest but if temper comes into play and cheating on the other end of the pairing then Cheating on the main charters part is allowed.

(ADDITIONAL INFO)  
(DO NOT JUDGE THIS NEGATIVELY. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR BULLSHIT ABOUT THE CHALLENGES UNLESS THERE IS SOMETHING I MISSED:

if I did miss something though then by all means

NO MERCY!)

The real plot that i am working on does consist of some of this like the deaths of certain characters. But the idea is to bring back the reapers and something Bigger. personally i would like suggestions otherwise this will take me weeks to months to thing of something (School Work is Still a BITCH and I still have 2 years to go T_T. just one day... just one day i ask for a good day where i wake up feeling nice and want to write... someone out there just hates me XD) Anyways this is what to look foreword to when i Do something not a challenge

Mass effect 4: Return of Shepard?

Evil Shepard appears, and it is up to his Son to Stop him.

Reaper Shepard, Reaper Normandy Crew, Cerberus reborn, Illusive Woman? (0_O)

Mass effect? Space so why not time as well right?

I Will post up a prologue first just to get the interest started, after that you will have to wait for a while

What can be expected:

Qurian Male Main Character:  
Love Interest with a Human Female Crew member

This is just the beginning thoughts of course but I will start of rannoch.

prologue to be posted soon


End file.
